A Very Awkward Meeting
by Comix and Co
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and Cho Chang come across Edward and Bella in the forest? Probably done before but oh well. Rated T for Bella Bashing and because I'm slightly paranoid


**A/N:**** Hi. My name is Comix and Co, but my friends all call me Crazy. I have four best friends, two of which like Twilight. Me and one of my other friends like Harry Potter, and the fourth lets me eat her grapes, and has a preference for Twilight over Harry. One day me and the two Twihards were talking about how Cedric and Edward where two different people, yet played by the same actor. Later on that day I found a picture on Divinart which showed Cedric/Edward and Bella, and Harry and Cho meeting in a forest. I found it very funny, but didn't think of it too much. Then today, as I lay in my bed in my awesome attic, I decided I'd write a one-shot. At first I was writing a story about Voldemort's birthday, when I wrote the words 'come back to haunt', and it reminded me of a certain picture I'd seen. I switched stories and wrote this one instead.**

_**A very awkward meeting**_

Edward ran through the forest with me on his back, dashing through the trees like a graceful stag. I loved the way the wind blew through my gorgeous, Mary-Sue-like brown-gold locks. Soon I was going to be able to do this, I mused, run as fast as my dear Eddie-Poo, as soon as he turned me into a vampire. It wouldn't be long, I'd already agreed to marry him, and Victoria was gone now so there was no need for worry, right?

"Cedric?" Edward stopped abruptly, and I almost fell of his back. He let me down, looked me over, although I told him I was okay, and then looked around for the source of the strange voice. Who was Cedric, I wondered, and why was this person looking for him? "Cedric? It IS you! Cho! Hey, Cho! Guess who I just found! It's Cedric! CEDRIC!" Edward's face went paler than it usually was, which my poor, slightly underdeveloped brain had once thought impossible unless my life was in grave danger- which it usually was... Did my Eddie-Weddy sense danger? Were these people dangerous? My question was answered when two people walked out from some bushes. Well, it wasn't, but I at least got to see what they looked like. The boy was as tall as my Edders, but he had black scruffy hair, large round rimmed, slightly nerdy glasses and a lightning-shaped tattoo on his forehead. At least, I thought it was a tattoo, because cuts couldn't look that awesome... Could they? The girl also had black hair, except it was straight and long. She also looked Chinese. They both seemed to be wearing some sort of grey uniform, the girl wearing a blue and grey scarf while the boy wore a red and gold one. Edward swore under his breath.

"Cedric! Dude, I thought you were dead! Man, this is so cool! Where have you been? WTF, man!" The boy with the glasses was rambling. "I mean, Voldemort killed you, right? I thought you'd stay dead!"

"Edward, who are they? More vampires?" I asked my wonderful vampire boyfriend. Some more intelligent people might have pointed out that they had neither red nor golden eyes, but I would then shove it back in there faces because they could be wearing contacts or something, like!

"Cedric... Who's that?" The girl asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Uh... What are you doing here?" Edward asked, trying to put on a smile, but being the brilliant girl that I was I could tell he was feeling tense.

"Oh, we've been taking a field trip here to the USA to find out what Muggle teen culture is like nowadays!" The boy said cheerfully. "Man, everyone is going to be psyched when they hear you're still around! I mean, we all thought you were dead! You're dad cried over your broken body! BTW, I did take it back, like you asked..."

"Edward?" I asked my astonishingly gorgeous fiancée. He had begun to sweat.

"Sorry, where are my manners?" Edward laughed, and being the amazing girl I was I was able to sense it was false, and slightly high pitched. "Guys, this is Bella Swan... Bella, this is Harry Potter and Cho Chang..." The girl, Cho Chang, eyes me suspiciously. "I used to go to school with them."

"Yeah, we had the best of times, didn't we Cedric- Cedric was a Hufflepuff," Harry told me. I frowned. Who was Cedric? Was Cedric Edward? "And I and he were in this tournament together! I mean, it was epic, we had to fi- wait, Cedric, is she a Muggle?" I watched Edward nod. What was a Muggle? Was I a Muggle? Was that a bad thing?

"What's a Muggle?"

"Well a Muggle is a wizard who doesn't... A Muggle is a wizard who can't... Cho, Bella doesn't know what a Moogle is!" Harry gasped to Cho, and Cho rolled her eyes before smiling sweetly at me. I could tell with my epicness she didn't like me.

"A Muggle is a person who can't do magic." She informed me, and I couldn't help but gasp. Cho and Harry could do magic? Could my Eddie-kins do magic as well? I looked up at him. What other mysteries had he hidden from me? "Yes, Cedric and Harry are wizards, and I'm a witch. We all used to go to a Wizarding school named Hogwarts, in England. In fact, I and Cedric used to go out." She turned to glare at him. "Since he never dumped me, technically we are still going out."

"Uh... Cho... Calm down..." Edward stated, backing away slowly.

"His name isn't Cedric; I think you may have mistaken him for someone else." I told her. "This is Edward. And we are getting married." Cho growled, and whipped out a piece of wood. Harry was watching all this in fascination.

"Is this what enemies look like? Wow, I never realized that me and Voldemort looked so awesome when we were fighting!"

"Cho, calm down now, there's no need to be..."

"His name is Cedric, bitch."

"No, it's Edward. I should know, I've known him for like, a year."

"I knew him since he was eleven, I win. And his name is Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

"Edward."

"Cedric."

"Edward."

"Cedric."

"Edward."

"Cedric!"

"Edward!"

"Cedric!"

"EDWARD!"

"CEDRIC!"

"EDWARD!"

"HIS NAME IS CEDRIC! _SECTUMSEMPRA!_" And that was the last thing I remembered of that day. I awoke later that week in a hospital; the Cullen's all sat around my white bed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me. I nodded, and then winced. My head hurt, and my stomach. And my legs. And my arms. On second thought, everything hurt so I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Carlisle told me solemnly, "We haven't been entirely truthful with you. You see, Edward wasn't the first vampire I created. In fact, Edward was the last, and his name isn't even Edward. It used to be Cedric Diggory, a wizard who was killed by an evil Lord named Voldemort." I gasped dramatically. "I found his body in a graveyard, he seemed dead beyond all belief, and trust me Bella when I say I was so thirsty, and there wasn't an animal in sight. And besides, it wasn't as if I was endangering the boy's life if he was already dead?" Carlisle shook his head. "But imagine my surprise when I discovered I had made his heart beat again and turned him into a vampire." Rosalie smiled. "He couldn't go back to his friends and family..."

"And girlfriend, Cho," I remembered, and Edward smiled sadly.

"So I adopted him, so to speak, and gave him another name."

"Can you still do magic, Cedric?" I asked him, trying to use his given name. Cedward nodded, and took out a wand and cast a spell. A trail of beautiful blueish light trailed in the air, and I smiled, in awe. It was beautiful- though not as near beautiful as Cedward himself. "Wow..." Then Cedward turned to me.

"I'm sorry Bella, but even now I'm dead I have to uphold the Statute of Secrecy. _Obliviate!_"

...

I woke up in a hospital bed, surrounded by the Cullen's. What were we all doing here?

"Bella, so glad you're awake!" Carlisle said, smiling. "You and Edward were taking a run through the woods and you bashed your head on a particularly large branch."

"I blame myself," Edward said, placing his head in his hands. "I should have remembered you couldn't sense the branches as well as I could."

"Don't worry, Edward, it's not your fault." I told him. "It could have happened to anyone." Alice smiled.

"You're all patched up now, Bella!" She nodded, "You're free to go as soon as you want- but I need to get you fitted for your graduation dress." My eyes widened, and she laughed. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you- You're going to love it, I just know!" She took my wrist, pulled me out of bed and dragged me off to, let's face it- doom.

...

"...And that's what I and Cho did today!" Harry Potter finished, as he and his friends Hermione and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room. The two exchanged looks.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Did you eat something gone off? Drink a strange potion?" Ron questioned.

"No, why?" Harry shrugged.

"It's just... Cedric's dead mate." Ron pointed out.

"I know." Harry nodded, "He's undead now! He's a vampire, and he lives in America with this Muggle who's desperate to become a vampire as well! Cho put her in hospital!" His best friends exchanged looks again. "What?"

"C'mon Harry, we're going to have a quick visit to the Hospital Wing..." Hermione said, helping him get up.

"And maybe St. Mungos..." Ron added, putting his hand around his friend and shepherding him towards the Fat Lady's portrait.

"But it's true! Cedric's turned into a sparkly vampire named Edward! I'm not crazy! I swear I'm not! Ask Cho! It's all true! IT'S ALL TRUE!"

**A/N:**** So, did you like? I know it's a bit draggy at the end; I wasn't sure how to finish it. This has been my first ever story involving Twilight characters and I know I took the piss out of Bella a bit, but did I do well? I hope I did...**

**Please review!**

**Comix and Co (A.K.A: Crazy)**


End file.
